Obsessive Compulsive
by Kaitlinbell
Summary: As a kid my mom always told me I was slightly obsessive compulsive. My reaction would always be a bewildered stare and a very dumb 'huh? I mean, don't get me wrong, there might be some grain of truth in there.Dylan's POV MarcoDylan
1. Default Chapter

Sudden inspiration and everything. Had to write it and post it before I forgot it completely.

Oh, and Dylan's POV

**Obsessive Compulsive**

****

As a kid my mom always told me I was slightly obsessive compulsive. My reaction would always be a bewildered stare and a very dumb 'huh'? I mean, don't get me wrong, there might be some grain of truth in there. I just don't agree with her.

I mean I kinda did have the most atrocious habit of cleaning my work space at school. The pencil always had to be to the right and at a slight angle. My bag always had to be over my left shoulder. I couldn't hilight in my textbooks, except for vocabulary words, because any more would be too much yellow per page. I always had to tuck other people's tags back into the collar of their shirts. I always had to.....

Okay! I get it. I'm slightly obsessive compulsive. I admit it. It isn't so bad is it?

It wasn't that bad.....until that day.

I might never have noticed the boy...he was quite normal. Didn't stick out too much. Didn't blend in either. I was walking to my biology class and this kid walks by me, total stranger. Not someone I would ever really put a lot of initiative into greeting. But then I saw something.

In his dark hair was a smudge of green. It caught my eye. I remember stopping completely and swiveling around to watch him on his way down the hall. There, nestled in this boy's fine raven hair...was a leaf. I shook my head slightly and kept going on my way to class. Nothing to obsess over.

Sitting at my desk I attempted to take notes on whatever boring subject we were working on that day, but after many half thought out sentences I finally gave up in quiet frustration, flinging my pencil down onto the paper. I looked down and stared at the pencil. Daring it to challenge me. It did. Growling silently I put the pencil in the correct place. To the right of the paper and slightly turned inwards. There.

That dumb leaf wouldn't leave me alone! It was there, on my mind at every second. It was just a leaf! Why couldn't I let it go!?

Walking to my next period I saw the boy again. The damn leaf was still there. Taunting me. Distracting me. Yet again I did a double take and stared after him, glaring at the dumb leaf that wouldn't leave me alone.

At second glance the boy was quite good looking. I wonder why I didn't notice it the first time. Shaking my head I went to class, rubbing my forehead, trying in vain to get my head back on straight. Because it was all getting ridiculous.

Last period finally ended and I was walking to my car. I had almost forgotten about the leaf in the boy's hair. Almost. I was quite happy with my achievement even. Humming slightly, halfway to my car....I stopped dead.

The boy was on the front steps talking to my sister. Even from this far away I could still see the little dot of green amongst the black. Glaring at it I turned and started walking to my car again.

Dumb leaf. Dumb leaf! Dumb leaf!!! DUMB LEAF!!! Oh forget it!

I spun around and began to hurriedly march over to where my sister and her friend were talking. I just couldn't take it anymore!

"So Spinner started saying.....oh, hey Dylan. What's up?" Dylan nodded in greeting, shrugging slightly, and turned to the dark boy. Reaching up, he smiled gently and removed the leaf. Yes, the boy was very attractive.

"Sorry. Leaf. In your hair. Been there since first period." Wow. That sounded intelligent didn't it? The boy was looking at me funny now.

"Um, yeah. Thanks. Anyway," he said, turning to Paige. "Just tell Spinner to call you and see what happens. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" I didn't even hear Paige's goodbye. By this point I was quite taken with this boy. I didn't even know him, but there was just something about him.

"Dylan, are you in there?" I jumped slightly and turned to my sister. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving me staring after the boy.

Atleast the leaf was gone. Thank god.

That night I questioned Paige intensively over the boy. I learned many things. His name was Marco for instance. He was gay. He was sweet, and studious, and so on and so forth. It's not like I really cared or anything. Please.

The next day dawned bright and early, and I saw Marco in the hallways from class to class. No leaf. I was almost starting to forget the boy. Except for the fact he was good looking. Not that I was interested. Who gave you that idea?

I had to give Paige a ride home that day so I waited for her on the front steps. She came out with Marco. Go figure. I smiled at the pair of them and walked up to greet them...only to stop in my tracks. There was a piece of string on his shoulder. Totally inconspicuous. No big deal. Utterly innocent......._and I hated it._

I forced myself to turn my attention to the conversation they were having, trying to get my mind off the string. It was harmless. I couldn't let it get to me.

"Then Spinner said he was going to...." _It's smirking at me. Okay, well, inanimate objects can't technically smirk, but it was smirking at me just the same. It knew I couldn't stand the little thing. It knew it was driving me crazy. It just sat there happy as a bug on his shoulder and taunted me. _

"But then he got upset over who knows what and...." _Just look at it....Dylan! Don't! Don't give in. It's just a damn string! It's not hurting anything. Just keep it together._

"And now I don't really know what to say...." _Dammit!_

I reached forward, my willpower gone, and plucked the string off his shoulder. I could feel his warmth under my fingertips. It was quite nice. Looking up, I saw dark brown eyes...and my mind tripped and stuttered a bit. "Erm, string. On your shoulder." The genius strikes again.

He smiled! He doesn't think I'm a complete idiot! Score! "Haha, yeah. Thanks."

The boy turned to my sister again and made a hurried apology and said goodbye. I watched him go again. He really was something.

"Could you be anymore obvious?"

"Huh?"

"You like him! My brother's got a crush on Marco. How great is that?"

"No! I don't! What gave you that idea?"

Paige grinned. "You were staring at him the whole time."

Dylan grinned right back. "It was that dumb string on his shoulder. Nothing more."

"Whatever Dyl. Think what you want."

Marco walked out of his fourth period class and ducked into the bathroom stealthily. Staring at his reflection he pulled a roll of string out his backpack and smiled a silly little smile into the mirror.

Obsessive compulsive indeed.

I hope you guys liked it. :P Review and let me know. Perhaps there will even be cookies. Who is to say how these things work.


	2. Marco's POV

Back when this first came out Maria (meravigliata) asked if I could do a second chapter with Marco's POV....and guess what? I did. I hope you're proud of me Maria love!

Also, this was done in severe boredom and under the influence of nerds and shocktarts. It is verrrrry silly and very much done in fun. I just really felt like writing something stupid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know that saying you hear? "You know you shouldn't enjoy it...but you do anyway." I'm just as guilty of this, if not more so than everyone else. The question is, what exactly was I supposed to not enjoy? Well I'll tell you.

Teasing Dylan.

Sounds a bit harsh doesn't it? But it's true. It all started a while back. I noticed him first. Yep. It was all me. I'm sure he'd lead you to believe he had his eyes on me first...but he would be wrong. In fact, I noticed him two monthes before. So now you're probably thinking "Why didn't I make a move then?"

Simple. Marco del Rossi always has a plan.

You heard right. I had a plan. First, was research.

_Main target_: Paige Michalchuk. _Time of attack_: "Get to know each other" project in English. _Mission_: Get the dirt on Dylan.

-------------------------------

"Partners are as follows....Paige and Marco....Spinner and Ellie...." read off Mrs. Kwan in her monotone.

"So Paige tell me about your family I guess." Playing innocent worked wonders.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled in her catty way. "Well there's mom, who's got the worst Ukrainian accent. Dad who has no fashion sense. Dylan who is gay and obsessive compulsive, a complete geek..." And so my day of research went, handpicking out every single piece of information that may be of use. But one lurked on my mind ever after that.

Obsessive compulsive.

--------------------------------

So now that I had my dirt...I needed my gear. Weapon of choice? Well, let's just say it wasn't the heavy artillery.

It all started with a leaf. A month and a half of planning later I began Operation Taunt Dylan. Standing in front of the mirror in the school's restroom I very carefully removed the bright green leaf I had kept wrapped in tissue paper inside of a plastic bag from within my backpack. Oh, how harmless it looked. So innocently green and angelic. I grinned.

Dylan was going to _freak._

With a smirk on my face and an acid green leaf nestled companionably in my hair, I exited the bathroom that day, going to the other end of the school, where the grade twelves had classes. You'd think Dylan would have noticed that a sophmore was over in the upperclass area.

Thank god I had a crush on a stupid one.

Walking like I didn't have a delightfully evil plan in my head, I passed by the blonde beauty, my eyes fixed upon the floor, but my peripheral vision set on def con mode to catch every single little eye twitch that the other boy made.

Dylan walked by me calmly. Too calmly. Don't tell me he had missed it! I had spent too much time planning for this! He couldn't just _not_ notice! I put up with **Paige** for this mission!

But then I felt the eyes on my back and I knew it had been a success, because the gaze lingered.

_It lingered a long time. _

Once I knew that Dylan had turned the corner and entered his classroom I burst out laughing, much to the surprise of the older population...but what did I care? I had just got the attention of the hottest guy in school! They could stare all they wanted.

Throughout the rest of the day I passed by Dylan a total of three times. Every single time I felt a look pass over me. Each longer than the last. Each one, I felt the growing frustration at seeing the leaf in my hair. It was bothering him much more than I had planned on.

Which was a very..._very_...good thing.

The best part however, was something I hadn't planned on at all. I walked outside with Paige that afternoon and listened to her boring drivel on Spinner, because that's what's friends are for. Little did I know I was about to get a surprise. Turning my head slightly I watched as Dylan walked quickly from the parking lot over to where me and his younger sister stood chatting. Giggling manically inside I calmly continued my conversation, pretending I didn't see the grade twelve at all. Playing hard to get is always fun.

"So Spinner started saying.....oh, hey Dylan. What's up?" Paige supplied amiably.

I stared at the rise and fall of his shoulders, transfixed, and then he reached forward and gently grabbed the bit of green from my hair, with this sharp embarrassed movement that almost sent me over the edge in helpless laughter.

"Sorry. Leaf. In your hair. Been there since first period."

And that, my dear people, is when I knew I had him. Hook, line, and sinker.

That night was the second phase of Operation TD. Unfortunately at two AM all I could really do was place the spool of string into my bag. Darn. The next phase couldn't be carried out until the end of school. And so I waited. I was good at waiting. Because remember...Marco del Rossie always has a plan. And he keeps to the plan too.

FINALLY, after thirteen and a half hours of meaninglessness, my time of action had come. Again, I was outside with Paige, listening to her complain about Spinner in that lighthearted, smitten way she usually did. But this day it was a lot easier to bear. I knew what was coming today...I was prepared. Half listening, I spared a half glance to my little friend.

The string on my shoulder.

I had decided, sometime midway through planning the mission the two monthes prior, that a string was the utmost perfect thing to win him over. Who could resist the little thing anyway? He was such a cute string.

Then Dylan was walking up in his usual strutting way, and stopped to listen as he had yesterday. Unfortunately, his pretense of actually paying attention to the conversation was completely spoiled by the fact that he was blantantly staring at my shoulder. The string on my shoulder to be exact. Yep. Most definitely hooked.

"Then Spinner said he was going to...." _Look at him. He's going crazy. He just can't even stand it. It's eating his brain from the inside out._

"But then he got upset over who knows what and...." _Ha. Look at him sweat! Any second now....any second now he'll crack. Come on!_

"And now I don't really know what to say...." _**SCORE!**_

I watched, as if in slow motion, as Dylan leaned forward and plucked the string off my jacket like it was the scum of the universe. And, I suppose, to him, it probably was. But who really cares? I fancied that I could feel the warmth of Dylan's fingers seeping through my clothes, filling me with that dumb girly feeling of giddy euphoria.

Blushing sucked.

Five minutes later, right after the two left, I ran to the bathroom, checking my bag for my beloved ball of string, just to make sure my secret weapon hadn't been lost. I turned, smirking evilly into the mirror just for kicks.

Obsessive compulsive indeed.

Just wait until he saw what I had in store for tomorrow. The plan has only just begun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buwahahaha! God I'm so hyper. Please review. It'd be nice know if everyone liked it as much as the first chapter.


End file.
